powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Warrior (Revisited Series)
Dark Warrior is the fithteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Rita Repulsa seeks to gain Trini's Uncle Howard's invisibility formula to use against the Rangers. Meanwhile Alpha is tutored by Trini's Uncle Howard in martial arts in an effort to improve his skills. In the midst of things Alpha is captured, kidnapped, and ransomed. The monster's price: the Invisibility Formula. Synopsis Trini's uncle Howard creates an invisibility formula in his lab before going to visit his niece. At the Youth Center, Jason trains a class while Alpha admires Jason's talent from afar. Bulk and Skull harass the robot and put him in a garbage bin. Trini helps him out and tries to cheer him up with news that Uncle Howard is coming over. Even that fails to make the little robot happy. Alpha decides to re-enroll into Jason's class. Rita wants an invisible and clever monster. Finster conjures up the Dark Warrior in his machine. The girls congratulate Alpha on his new lesson with Jason at the center. Trini talks about Uncle Howard, who Jason recognizes as a great martial artist. Howard finally shows up, but leaves his jar of invisibility formula on Ernie's counter, which Ernie offers to clean. Howard decides to tutor Alpha. Goldar, Baboo and Squatt go to Howard's lab to find the invisibility formula. Squatt ends up drinking something that isn't the formula and gets sick, to Goldar's consternation. They all return to Rita who punishes them for their failure. The Dark Warrior says to send the Putties to capture Alpha. In the woods, Howard is teaching Alpha. The Putties kidnap the robot but the Dark Warrior tends to the little robot's injuries, believing in honor and respect for the weaker. The Dark Warrior requests to know where the formula is, but Alpha calmly says he doesn't remember. The monster then says that he'll get it from Trini then, then requests that Alpha rest, as the Putties unfairly injured him when they captured him. He lays down on his bed and falls asleep. Billy returns to the center with a note from the Dark Warrior: "Your beloved robot friend is safe with me. Deliver your uncle's secret formula to me in Angel Grove Park. I assure you that no harm is to come to Alpha 5. Signed, the Dark Warrior.". Trini doesn't have the formula, but the Rangers go to Zordon for help anyway. Ernie looks in confusion at the strange bottle of green substance on his counter. Zordon informs the Rangers of the situation and the five teleport to the cave where Alpha is. They fight the Putties before saving Alpha. After that, the six morph and confront the Dark Warrior. Rita turns her monster into a giant, but Megazord purifies it with the light of goodness. At the Youth Center, Jason tests Billy's skills. Billy receives a yellow belt and Alpha finds Howard's jar. Alpha drinks Trini's uncle's creation and saves Billy from Bulk and Skull's bullying. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Uncle Howard *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Shaft as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (credit only) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto (Sentai) and Danny Wayne Stallcup (U.S.) as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Tom Wyner as Dark Warrior (voice) Notes *The deleted second scene involving the five kids from Day of the Dumpster was actually filmed for this episode, because if you watch the episode closely you'll see Alpha practicing moves in the far back while young Jason is teaching his class. *Theodore "Ted" Swanson does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned by Alpha. *In the viewing globe, Zordon shows the teens footage of the Dark Warrior's creation, including Finster's machine. *Originally titled "Ninja! Impossible". Errors *Uncle Howard's lab is clearly Billy's garage lab. *Alpha was already enrolled in Jason's class, but this error is due to a scene for this episode being cut and put into Day of the Dumpster. Here, he's "re-enrolled" (which Alpha says off screen, but really it was dubbed into the episode). *If the invisibility formula turns everything it touches invisible, why is the jar visible? *In the original Japanese episode, Dark Warrior receives a blast from Titanus, but Titanus has yet to be introduced in "Gung Ho!". Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode